I am Dauntless, I am brave
by insurgentt17
Summary: The war has ended. Tris is with Tobias now. The story is mainly about their romance.
1. Chapter 1

TRIS

I am standing on the top of my old house like I did on the day of the aptitude tests, breathless. I used to live here with my parents and my Caleb but it seems like this was ages ago because now I am the only one left of our family. Caleb went to Weapons Lab. Maybe that's better or maybe not. It still hurts even when I know that he betrayed me. I think about it and remind myself how it was when I was a little kid. Maybe I still am, who knows. But, the good thing is that this, I mean war has finally ended and now I can build a new life with Tobias; full of painful memories of us both but also free of lies and full of love. I will have to leave Abnegation forever. Now, I'm Dauntless and I'm proud of it. I have Tobias, I love him and he loves me. I also have Uriah, Zeke, Cara, Christina, Lynn and Marlene. They're my friends; always there for me when those painful times suddenly comes back. I am happy. I am selfish. I am brave too. Very brave; at least that's what they say, and I do trust them.

I'm standing like this for a longer while and then I feel a arm on my shoulder. Not that strong like Tobias's, lighter – Uriah. He came here with me and Zeke to take some of my family stuff from my old house. I guess it's time to go now.

''Tris. We should go'' He says.

''I know, sorry.'' I answer. He puts his arm on my shoulder and help me get down. We go and sit in Zeke's car. Uriah seats next to me at the back. He understands. I know that. We go back to Dauntless headquarters. Suddenly I think of Tobias and I smile. I'm going to his apartment with him tonight. I stare at the window when we leave Abnegation compound. A single tear goes down my cheek.

''Are you all right?'' Uriah asks me sympathetically.

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' I say looking down at our feet.

We finally in Dauntless. The war is ended and there is no more killing and dying. Factions slowly starts to recover after the crisis. Slowly, but they do. I'm happy about it.

TOBIAS

I see Tris getting out of Zeke's car. I walk in their direction and she then sees me. Tris runs towards me and put her arms around me, I hug her. Zeke takes a bag out of his car boot and greets me.

''I'll take the bag.'' I say.

''No, you go. You need some time, we'll take it to your apartment.'' He offers.

''Fine, thank you.''

I take Tris's hand and we walk. Finally I say: ''I missed you, you know.''

''I didn't go for so long, anyway I'm here now and you should be happy.'' She says with a smile.

''I missed you anyway. I don't like being away from you, I want you with me all the time. Let's go to mine now.'' I say kissing her cheek. It is getting dark by now I we finally have some time for each other and we are on our own. Me and her.

TRIS

When we walk in I don't say anything but just collide with him and kiss Tobias who kicks the door to shut it. He kisses me back softly and after a while our kisses gets deeper and more passionate. I stop him for a little second and say: ''I love you."

''I love you too. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, I want you to be with me always.'' He answers me.

''I wouldn't survive past few months if you weren't there.'' I say to him.

''I love you, Tris.'' He says and press his lips to mine, not letting me answer.

His hand slide under my t-shirt. He pulls it up and take it off of me and throws it on the floor.

I don't stop him because I don't want to. I love him and he loves me. I want to make him happy and he wants the same for me. I put my arms on his back, under his shirt and pull it up and he takes it off and kisses my neck, as I put my hands around his waist. His fingers slipping under the top of my jeans and then taking them off of me gently and throwing somewhere. I am in my underwear and my bra only now and he press his lips to mine and his hands touch my bare hips. Suddenly he picks me up, wrapping his arm around my legs and throwing me over his shoulder. I laugh when he carries me across the room dropping me on the couch and falling on me but not with all his muscles remembering that I'm smaller than him. We kiss passionately for another 20 minutes and then I just put my head on his bare stomach and shut my eyes. Before I fall asleep I feel his strong arms massaging my body and he whispers to my ear: "I love you." And then I fall asleep.

TOBIAS

I wake up on the couch with Tris laying next to me. I smooth her hair. Then she opens her eyes and look at me for a while with a smile. I smile at her too. ''Moring love.'' I say.

''Shush.'' She says and close her eyes , touching my arm I put around her with her hand. I quickly stand up and pick her up. She screams and laugh and she puts her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. She laughs and I say: "I love you Tris, you know that.''

''I love you.'' She answers and kisses me slowly.

''Let me just put something on and we can go for breakfast.'' She says and I let her go. Five minutes later, we leave.

TRIS

We go to the Pit and sit with Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Lynn and Christina. Zeke put two tables together so everyone can sit together. Tobias sits next to Zeke and I sit next to him and then Uriah comes back with a piece of chocolate cake. Lynn, Marlene and Christina are sitting in front of us. Cara sits on the edge of the table, opposite to Uriah who was forced to sit there while me and Tobias came when he was in the line for more cake and took his place, but don't refuse to move.

''Let me guess,'' I start, when Tobias talks with Zeke. I am looking at Uriah with a grin.

''Fifth.'' Lynn bumps in before I finish. ''Five cakes is all he had.'' She finishes. I laugh.

''Shut up Lynn, it has nothing to do with you eating your mash-potato rolls'. Uriah grins. Lynn stands up and throw a plastic coffee mug at him.

''Don't you dare!'' Uriah says laughing hard, but it's too late and he ends up with coffee all over him. There is a second silence when everyone stares at Uriah and then everyone on the table including Zeke and Tobias laugh so hard.

''Get lost Lynn.'' Says Uriah, who tries to serious but he can't force himself not to laugh.

''What a pansycake!''Lynn shouts laughing.

''Fine then,'' Uriah says sitting and laughing.

''Are you okay Uri?'' Marlene asks smiling.

''Best in the world, just let me go and _change_'' he grins looking at Lynn when says the word ''change''. He stands up and Marlene goes with him to put a new shirt on. When the leave the Pit we stare at each other and then laugh again.

''Lynn, he's my brother but that was hilarious, really.'' Zeke says without even stopping his laughter.

''I still got some left,'' Sys Lynn shaking the mug. ''Anyone?'' She grins but then she just drink the rest of coffee and put her head on the floor, laughing.

I lean on Tobias's shoulder laughing and shaking my head slowly. I love being Dauntless, I love my friends, I love Tobias and I would never swap this life for another one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Excuse me for mistakes and errors in the 1st Chapter, however this is the result of my ''limited vocabulary'' and sometimes my grammar is bad too, but this is because I still actually learn English language, so forgive me for it and try to ignore and I promise I'll try to improve. Hope you enjoy reading my fan fiction. Best Regards.**

** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS FAN FICTION. THEY ALL BELONG TO VERONICA ROTH, THE AUTHOR OF THE DIVERENT TRIOLOGY. **

TRIS

I wake up with a scream and his name In my head. Will. No, I thought it has been forgiven to me, I thought this has ended, but no. Why? I ask myself now. Why did I not shoot him in his arm or leg or anything different but head. I killed my friend, my best friend – one of. I sit on my bed and cuddle my knees. I'm crying now, these nightmares are killing me, really, this is bad. I need to stop thinking about it. But how? If you kill your friend it is so bad feel that it is killing you from inside. Why did I do that? I'm in my apartment alone in this scary night, and now I'm afraid to close my eyes again.

I want to go to Tobias so I put some shorts on my bare legs, under my long shirt and leave. Tears are rolling down my cheeks and my eyes are red from crying. I go in Tobias apartment and when he sees me, he opens his arms and I go in them and cry in his shirt.

''Nightmares?'' he asks. I nod. ''What is it? … Will? …'' he asks me again.

''Yes, I don't think this will ever stop.'' I answer, crying. He put his fingers in my hair and smooth it.

''Don't be afraid, everyone forgave you, they understand you. Everything will be fine, Christina is your fiend still, don't worry, you don't have to cry.'' He calms me. But I can't just forget and stop crying. I keep crying for another ten minutes and Tobias still smooth my hair and pulls me closer to him with his arms. Then I calm and say:

''I'm sorry, really.''

''You don't have to be sorry, there's nothing you have to apologize for. Trust me.'' I do trust him but still I feel uncomfortable with the thought that I… ,I killed my friend. Then I pull myself away and look at Tobias. ''Thank you.'' I say.

''It's fine, really. I love you, you know. We are all right. We always will be.'' He says and lets me lay on his bed. Then I lay on his shoulder and he puts it around my neck and the other arm around my waist. He kisses me softly. I put my arms around him too and I whisper: ''I love you.'' And he says it back and then I fall asleep.

TOBIAS

I wake up and I hold Tris in my arms. She still has the same nightmares. I know that this won't really stop and she'll keep having them but she's got me and she can always come to me if she needs to.

Breakfast is in twenty minutes but she is still sleeping and I don't want to wake her up. I guess Tris is very tired after yesterday's night no I just leave her a note that I went to the Pit and I want for her in there.

I go down to the Pit and I sit where we always sit, next to Uriah, with Zeke, Marlene, Lynn and Christina. Cara went back to Erudite yesterday's night.

''Where's Tris?'' Uriah asks me.

''She had a bad night and she's still sleeping. I don't want to wake her up.'' I answer.

''What happened?'' now it is Zeke.

''You know, Will…'' I say and Christina looks at me.

''I forgave her, I thought she didn't have them anymore…'' She says sadly.

''I think she can't forgive herself.'' I tell Christina. ''It was one of those really bad ones yesterday.'' I add.

''We should do something to make her happier today.'' Says Uriah.

''We can go zip-lining.'' Lynn suggests.

''Oh yeah that's a good one Lynn.'' Says Uriah.

''Fine, we'll go then.'' I say. I don't care that I'm afraid of heights. It's not about me, it's about Tris and I want her happy.

TRIS

I wake up but Tobias isn't next to me anymore. I sit up and I see a note laying on the cupboard.

''I go to the Pit. We will wait for you there. Love, IV. '' I smile.

I put one of Tobias's sweaters and my black leggings on. I leave my hair lose. When I look in the mirror, I see that my hair is had already grown longer and I have them the similar length like I did in my initiation year. I leave the room and go to the Pit.

Everyone is already there. I sit between Tobias and Uriah.

''We are going zip-lining today, Tris.'' Says Uriah to me.

''Oh really?'' I smile. ''That's cool, who's going?'' I ask.

''Everyone. Last time only you, Lynn, Zeke, Mar and me had a go. The others should have a chance too.'' Says Uriah. I hesitate. I look at Tobias and he smiles to me and nods. I smile back. We plan to met in 2 hours and get the train to Hancock building. Then we all go to our apartments. I walk to mine and I hear Christina calling me. I look at her sadly. ''I'm sorry.'' It's all I can say because I start crying again. Christina walks to me and cuddle me.

''You already apologized. It's fine now.'' She says. I keep crying even if I don't want to. I don't want to seem weak. I am Dauntless, this means I have to be brave. ''I know you will have nightmares, but don't worry too much because we are best friends, we'll always be. It's all right between us, okay?'' She says to me.

''Yes, sorry. Thank you.'' I say, wiping my tears away. She smiles and I smile back. I'm grateful to her that she is still my friend, I really am.

When I get to my room, I take sweatshirt off and put a t-shirt with a décolletage cut to show my birds tattoo. I meet Tobias and Uriah and we go together to the train. Everyone else is already there and they wave to us when they see us. We get the train and because I feel weak, Tobias gives me a hand. I lean against the wall. After a while, we're jumping off.

TOBIAS

We walk to Hancock building and up there to the zip-lining stage. Lynn goes first, and then Marlene and Christina plays rock-paper-scissors with Uriah because they couldn't decide who goes first but Christina wins and she goes before Uriah, and then him and then is Tris's go. When Tris is ready to go, me and Zeke push her hard and she screams. I tell Zeke I want to go next so I get in and he pushes me. I am a bid scared of it but I try not to scream and it actually comes out as nice experience. It's like I was flying. Maybe sometime I will lose my fear of heights? It always comes out first in fear landscapes simulations, this means that it is the weakest. Maybe, I'll lose it somehow, sometime… Who knows?

When Zeke, the last one to go finish his ride, we help him get down and we go for a walk towards Ferris Wheel and after that we go back to Dauntless headquarters.

Tris doesn't look scared or sad anymore, well she is smiling. She is happy so that means I achieved my goal, I made her happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am extremely sorry for not uploading the new chapter for such a long time! I just had to figure out what would happen in the next chapter and I didn't have ideas so I decided to skip a couple of years and there we go…**

3 YEARS LATER (Tris is 21 and Four is 23)

TRIS

This time it wasn't Will. It was the image of my mother being shot in front of my eyes, protecting _me_. She died for _me_. She have lost her life because she wanted _me_ to live. I remember us running and then the bullet hitting her. I scream. I see her bleeding, her last moments when she tells me she loved me. I scream again, and again I feel tears running down my face, then Tobias squeezes my hand twice and call me name and I wake up next to him, my mum isn't there anymore. He doesn't say anything but puts his arms around me and pull me closer to him. I start crying but I feel stupid for that. I should tell myself I'm strong and face these horrors, but I can't, they'll go away. Tobias puts his hands in my hair which has already grew and now it is as long as it was in my initiate year, he strokes it.

''I'm sorry. Again…'' I say through tears.

''Shush. You're safe and we are all right.'' He says calmly. I wonder how is it that doesn't mind me waking up in the middle of the night screaming. I know why, he loves me, I shall never doubt it. He is all I have left. I try to answer him the same but I only cry louder. He is still calm and he doesn't tell me to stop crying because he knows what I go through even if it is 3 years already. 3 years. It's unbelievable.

Finally I lay on the bed and move next to Tobias as close as I possibly can. He wraps his arms around my waist and keeps stroking my hair until I shut my eyes. Then he says: ''I love you, Tris.'' and I fall asleep.

TOBIAS

I look at Tris being asleep. She is so beautiful. I stare at her for a while and then she opens her eyes.

''Good morning sunshine.'' I say.

''Hey.'' She answers.

''Are you better now?''

''Yeah, I guess.'' She says and sits up. I sit next to her and pull her closer to me. She looks at me and she leans her head on my shoulder.

''She died for me, my mother.'' Tris says.

''I would die for you, I love you like she loved you.'' I say.

''But then I couldn't live because you are the only person that I have left. I love you.'' She says. I stare at her and kiss her lips. She then moves on to my lap and wraps her arms around me and kisses me back.

''I can't go to the pit for breakfast.'' She says.

''You have to east something.'' I tell her.

''I don't want them to see me in this condition.'' Tris had dark circles under her eyes and she looked so weak. You can still tell that she was crying.

''Okay, but have some sleep.''

''I will, but what about you?''

''I would only go if you wanted to. I have some stuff to do on the computer anyway.'' I said.

''Fine.'' Tris said and lay on the bed wrapping herself in the covers. I kiss her forehead and she closes her eyes.

I go to the room where my office is and check my e-mails. I have got a quite a few of things to do. Plan the initiate training for next year, answer to some letters from other leaders and members and more.

I only hear myself typing on the keyboard, this means Tris actually went to bed. Good for her. I really feel sorry for her; sometimes it seems like she really need help to cope with this and I will always be there for her, I love her.

I look at the pictures on my desk, there's three. First one is of Tris. The second one is a picture of me and Tris together and on the last one there is Me, Tris, Uriah, Zeke and Christina. Friends. I make myself some coffee and continue with my work for another hour.

I hear someone knocking to the door. I go there to open it. It's Uriah.

''Hi Four, sorry if I interrupted something.'' He says.

''You didn't. I was just doing some stuff one the computer but nothing important though.''

''I just wanted to ask if you and Tris are all right because you didn't come down the pit so I thought I might check.''

''It's okay, Tris had a crisis this night but is fine now, she's asleep right now.''

''Oh, was it that bad?''

''Well, yes it was, quite bad.''

''Okay, it's good she feels better now. See you later Four.''

''Bye.''

I predicted someone will come to see if we're okay. I emailed Zeek in case he didn't get the message that we are fine now. When I finish all what I had to do, I go to the living room to watch some TV. There wasn't anything interesting on so I went back to bed. It was 8:30 am. I don't have any meetings during the whole week, only some stuff to do at home. I shut my eyes but don't fall asleep. I open them again when I hear Tris moving.

''Hello beautiful.'' I say smiling.

''Hi Four.'' She says and smiles back. Then she comes closer to me and leans on me. She is in a better mood already. I pull her to me and I pull her closer to me and kiss her. She kisses me back and then I kiss her again and our kisses gets more passionate. Tris removes my T-shirt from me and I do the same with hers; take off her shirt and throw it on the floor somewhere. I kiss her breast.

''I see you're much better now.'' I say cheekily.

''It's because you are here.'' She says and kisses me again putting her arms around my shoulders.

''My life wouldn't make sense if you weren't here.'' I say and don't let her answer but kiss her. ''Close your eyes.'' I say.

''Why?'' she asks.

''Just do it!'' I say smiling. She does it and I put my hand under the bed and take a little box out. ''Sit up now but don't open your eyes.'' I say.

''Okay!''

''Open your eyes now.'' I crouched next to the bed and I was holding the little box. Tris's eyes were so wide opened but she didn't say anything.

''I want you to always be with me. Forever.'' I say. ''Will you marry me Tris Prior?''

''Oh my god. I love you Tobias. And yes, yes I will marry you.'' She says shaking but smiling and when I put the ring on her finger she doesn't let me say anything else but fall on me and kiss me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Really quick chapter today because I can't think of anything else and I just can't be bothered. But, I might actually upload a new chapter even today or tomorrow, it depends.**

**AND! Important notice:**

**Please think of a name for a baby girl and comment as a review or pm me please ! x**

TRIS

''Wake _up_!'' I shout.

''See who's a riser?" Tobias answers me. I don't answer but put my lips on his. He kisses me back and I open my mouth not stopping kissing his lips and so his tongue slips in it. After a while I put my nightshirt off and Tobias puts his hand on my bare hips and keep kissing me.

''You're so beautiful Tris.'' He says. ''And you are mine.''

''Forever.'' Is all manage to say.

''God, I'm so lucky to be with you.'' He says.

''I know. No matter where we are, I always love you.''

''I love you too.'' He answers and kisses me slowly.

I stand up and get out of the bed. I have nothing on except my lingerie but I don't care. I feel Tobias' eyes on me and I just put a gown on and then stand next to the bed and look back at him.

''I think we should tell 'em.'' I say and show him my hand and my ring he gave me.

''Oh yeah. I thought about it. What about today's night, here. Obviously we don't need to throw a party.'' Tobias says.

''Okay. But you tell them.''

''Why me? I thought you could do it. You all haven't seen in ages! You missed five days of breakfast in the pit.'' He says.

''Yeah, and? I prefer you to a breakfast.''

''Good to know.'' He smirks. I fall at him and lay on top of him pressing my lips to his.

TOBIAS

I leave Tris at our apartment and go down to the pit alone. We decided to invite our friends and tell them about us getting married. I'm really happy about this fact that me and Tris will stay together for the eternity. I walk down and quickly see our table. They're laughing like always and when they see me they start waving. I walk casually like nothing. I sit down next to Zeke.

''And where's your girl?'' Uriah asks me cheekily.

''Stayed in this morning.'' I say. ''I was going to ask you if you'd like to come to our house today. Night.''

''What's the big thing?'' Zeke asks.

''Well, come.'' I say.

''Okay, we will. Maybe we can bring some cake.'' Says Lynn.

''Yes, why not. Excuse me but I really have to come back. It wasn't supposed to take long.'' I hope I'm not an open book. ''See you later.'' I just stand up and go.

''What?'' Uriah finishes after me.

TRIS

It is only hour to go till everyone comes. I don't know why but I feel nervous not knowing why.

''Get ready Tris.'' Tobias says when he sees me.

''I already have.''

''Really? Jeans and a shirt? Please, wear a dress.''

''What?'' I laugh. ''I don't have a dress.''

''Just this time, okay?''

''God, no! no _no_.'' I say.

Then he leaves and I so hope he gave up but then suddenly comes back with three dresses – the only ones I have.

''You have a choice, or I'll pick.''

''Then you pick.'' I smirk.

''Okay, have this one.'' He hands me a plain black dress with a collar bone cut and straps instead of sleeves. It is quite short, it ends just before my knees. I sigh and go to the bathroom to put it on. Then I put some make up on and I think I'm done. A foundation, eyeliner, mascara and a red lipstick. I don't really like putting too much make-up on or being forced to wear a dress but it's for Tobias.

I hear knocking to the door, and I run to open the door but Tobias is there first and we just greet everyone. I hug everybody and then we just go to the living room at talk for a while. Then Uriah bumps in:

''What is the thing? What is it?'' He asks.

''What?'' I say.

''Why are we here? Don't even try to fool me.'' He says with a grin.

''Oh yes, well…'' I can't finish. I look at Tobias and he just nods very slowly and everyone is silent.

''We… We are getting married.'' I say and take a deep breath. Everyone stares at me and Tobias and then they all start screaming at congratulating us. Then we decide that Zeke will help Four and Uriah, Lynn and Christina will go with me to choose a dress. We then keep talking about different things and eating Dauntless cake and drinking champagne. Late at night they leave and we agree to met in the pit for the breakfast tomorrow.

TOBIAS

I tell Tris to leave everything and don't care about tidying up. I take her to bed and she just closes her eyes.

''When is the wedding?''


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter I think is better than the previous one and as I said I upload a new chapter the same day. I remind you about the ****important notice****: please think of a baby girl name and review or pm me so I know your proposition! **

TRIS

''Tris, come on!'' Christina makes me go faster. It's annoying because either Uriah and Lynn who wouldn't normally care about things such as a wedding dress are more excited than me. Well, I'm worried because I don't like dresses and I know that nothing will suit me when we finally get to the bridal shop and it will take hours till I'll choose something or we'll just leave with nothing; so I try to walk slower but it doesn't change anything, only make it worse because they three speed up and laugh at me when I have to jog to catch up.

''Not, funny.'' I say frustrated.

''Indeed but you would have go there anyway.'' Lynn says.

''I'm sick of it by now, really. Why can't I just have any dress. Does it really matter that much?'' I ask.

''Perhaps, but Four made it clear to me: 'ignore your reluctance'. '' Uriah smirked.

''Ha-ha. But seriously-'' I don't get to finish because Christina takes my hand and leads me into the bridal shop.

I've already tried like 10 dresses and none of them were 'the one' or how ever Lynn called the dress I must find and I will get married in it. All I do is just keep going in and back from the fitting room. I wore a long dress with long sleeves and pearls on it but it was to girly for me and it wasn't comfortable at all so no, I don't want it. Then I tried on a nice dress with short sleeves and long gloves but it was too simple. Just a plain white wedding dress. After I spend 15 minutes looking for a next dress to try on, Lynn and Christina came to help and we chose another five but none of them suited me. I actually quite liked one of them, it had a lace top and long sleeves and plain white down but I felt unpleasant with it on my back because the of the lace so it was out. But then they handed me a bustier dress. It was plain white but it had very light folds lower down. It didn't show too much, actually it perfectly fitted on me and no one could see my breast too much and I _liked_ it. I put it on me and went out the fitting room to show it off.

''Wow.'' Said Uriah. To be honest either I thought that too. It was 'wow', it actually suited me and I liked it.

''I think you've got it.'' Said Lynn. All I do is nod, smiling.

We reserved the dress and I will have to come again twice or maybe even more times if I will need changes. Then before the wedding we will come back and get the dress. I was smiling, trying to hide it but I couldn't. I knew this dress was 'the one', Tobias will like it.

TOBIAS

When Tris comes back I ask her if they've chosen something and she only says 'yes' and doesn't tell me anything else. We talk a bit about small things. Like initiate training and other stuff about our jobs. Then I remember we have to organize wedding things and I think now is a good time for it.

''We have to organize this wedding you know.'' I say.

''Oh yes, but does it have to be now? I thought we will-'' She protests.

''Yes, it has.''

''Fine. I'll take off one piece of clothing for each agreed point.'' She says.

''This is dirty, Tris.'' I smirk.

''Doesn't matter, we're getting _married_.'' She says.

''Okay! You won.'' I grin. ''Best man.'' I say.

''Christina.'' She says.

''Fine, I want Zeke.'' I say. Tris nod in answer and takes her jacket off.

''Invitations. Have you even seen propositions I gave you?'' I ask.

''Yes, I did. I like no. 5''

''Okay.'' Tris takes her pants off.

''Who are we inviting?''.

''Christina, Lynn, Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Cara, Matthew…'' Tris continues and I add people at some point when it comes to 35 and then she asks: ''Do you want Marcus and Evelynn?''

''Evelynn maybe but I don't care about Marcus at all.'' I say.

''Maybe just send him an invitation don't expect him coming. Include him but don't mind if he turns up or not. Show him that you respect him.''

''I don't respect him. Last time _you_ nearly got you rib broken because of that human.'' I say seriously. And she did, she did nearly had her rib broken because Marcus met Tris in the city centre and I don't know why but he kicked her hard in the rib cage. He probably related her to me, and we hate each other even thought he is my father and I am his son. I will never forgive him that; I got informed by Zeke, in the middle of the day when I was in my job that Tris is unconscious, in the hospital and apparently has a rib broken. So I went there right after the call. Fortunately, it ended without a bigger harm but Tris still suffered for a long time after. Even Evelyn come by to check if she was all right. I thought I'm going to kill Marcus after that but Tris stopped me saying not to bother. I love Tris and I hate Marcus, he will not come to our wedding. ''No Tris, he will not come. Don't try to make me change my mind.'' I say firmly.

''That's fine I'm not pushing you into it.'' She smiles and comes closer to me and then we kiss.

''Cake.'' I say.

''What?'' Tris laughs.

''What cake would you like for your wedding?''

''You know, Dauntless chocolate cake.'' She says.

''Okay.'' I say and Tris removed her top. I then lift her in my arms and go with her laughing and screaming to our bedroom. I throw her on the bed lightly. Then I press my lips to hers and she do the same. We kiss for a long while.

''I love you.'' Tris says.

''I love you too.'' I say kissing her forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys thank you everyone for favs and following either me and the story. Please read and review! If you have any ideas for the story – review. This chapter will be a bit longer and I hope not boring for you.**

** I DO NOT OWN ANY DIVERGENT CHARACTERS **

TOBIAS

When I wake up, Tris is still asleep. I leave our bedroom and make myself some coffee. Then I hear a knock to the door. I open the door and see it's a post man. He hands me five letters and I have to sign some papers that I received them. I open the first one which is addressed to me and it only says that my initiate training program has been accepted and will be used next year. Next one is from the other Dauntless Leaders saying that Divergence is now accepted and welcome in all the factions. There is one more from Dauntless Leadership with and information that Cara has became a new Erudite leader. 'Good, she deserves it.' I think. The other two are to Tris but on one of them it says it's from Dauntless Initiate Training Centre so probably just a program of training and one with a pay slip. I'm really happy that Divergent people don't have to hide anymore. As the letter said, they will even get a better jobs offered because of their possibilities. Tris will be happy to hear it, I guess. Then the letters reminds me that we still have to send wedding invitations. I started writing down the names: Zeke and Shauna can get one invitation as a pair, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Christina, Cara… she's in relationship with Matthew so I think we might actually send them one invitation instead of one each. Who else? Dauntless Leaders I guess. Max and Tori. Lauren, Amar – I don't know if they will come but why not send an invite? Evelyn. She's my mother but again, she might not be interested because she doesn't like Tris. I'm not even going to put Marcus down, he will not be allowed to come or to touch Tris again until I live, not after last time's events.

Coming back to that, I still can't forget my feelings when I had to run to the hospital because Marcus might have killed Tris or something. It wasn't that serious that it could kill her but it was enough for me to see in how much pain she was if and how she suffered after someone I have to call a father kicked her in the rib cage because he doesn't like me and wanted to revenge on me. He got punished, banned from being Abnegation leader for 3 years. Might be bad enough however I will not forgive him. That day was, I think one of the worst days in my entire life. Zeke called me from Uriah's mobile because his battery was low and said that Tris is unconscious and might have a broken rib and they are on the way to the hospital because Marcus kicked her when he saw her. Later, when me, Zeke and Uriah went to the police and reported him, the thing was considered as crime and invasion of privacy and they organized a trial. Here, we take things seriously. Marcus got banned from being a leader and Tris got insurance. After all, I decided I will not let Marcus touch or even see Tris again. Maybe Tris won't like it, but if she was leaving Dauntless headquarters I will send someone with her to look after her if I can't do it myself.

I go back to our room and see Tris still sleeping. I take my laptop and sit next to her sleeping in our bed. I check my e-mails, do some work and then just read some news in the internet. After some time, I look at Tris and she open her eyes and look at me. I smile, she smiles back. I put my laptop away and pull her closer to me.

''Hello.'' I say.

''Hi.'' She answers.

''We need to talk.'' I say a bit more serious but try not to be too mean.

''What is it?'' Tris says and sits up.

''You know when Marcus kicked you…I don't want that to happen again.'' I say.

''I don't either.''

''So, I thought that maybe if you want you want to go to town centre or wherever but outside Dauntless headquarters you might take someone to look after in case… In case he's there again.'' I say.

''Do you thing I'm so weak that I need a guard?'' Tris said looking at me a bit worrying.

''No, I just love you and want to protect you. Marcus is dangerous, you know that. I don't want you to suffer again.'' I say softly putting my finger on her cheek.

''I know, I love you too but is that really necessary?''She asks.

''If you want to know what I think, no it's not but it would make me less worry when you leave Dauntless. Anyway, it would be me any time I would be free it's just when I can't go with you because I've got work or something… then perhaps you go with someone. Could as well be Christina or anyone, just for me to know you're not alone.'' I say calmly.

''Okay, you're right. But promise me that you won't be calling every 10 second to check on me.'' She says.

''All right, I won't.'' I say kissing her forehead.

Then, I press my lips to her, and kiss her. She kisses me back and fall on me. I wrap my arms around her waist and keep kissing her lips. I kiss her neck and she puts her arms around me, smoothing my back. She pushes me down and lays on top of me still kissing my lips. I take her long nightshirt off and she wraps her arms around my neck kissing me slowly.

TRIS

Later that day we went zip-lining with Zeke and Uriah and it was amazing. Then it was a Dauntless party in the Pit and we went either and late at night we were back home. I quickly changed in my pajamas and went to bed. We were kissing and talking till 2:00 am at night and then I fell asleep, wrapped in Tobias' arms.

I wonder if Marcus will come to the wedding. If so, then how will Four react? This could be bad enough to ruin it all but I hope he will get over it and ignore Marcus but what if he won't and will try to revenge on him for what Marcus did to me. Or Evelyn, Tobias' mother; will she turn up? She never liked me and she said that I was only temporary and that there's no future in this world for me especially not with Tobias. She will probably will be angry that we are getting married but actually, why am I worried? I shouldn't care about Marcus or Evelyn or that my parents won't be there for me and I will walk on my own and this will only make me coming back to the past what I said no to do…

My mother and my father won't be there and Caleb won't be there either. The only family I have left is Four and happily, he will stay with me until I live. I hope he will. Then I drift away from my thoughts to sleep and I this time I see my dad. My dad who fought for me, who died for me. He was so sure that he wanted me to survive instead of himself. But that's how the true parent are, really. But it fells so but when I see him with a gun, firing and firing again to all the Erudite members and Dauntless under simulation to let me go and stop it. I try to help him but I can't move. I scream and shout but he doesn't hear me. Tears starts rolling from my eyes, I scream louder but he is only closer to death with each step. He fires again and again and then I know what's going to happen next – now it is my father who gets shot buy a Dauntless soldier under the simulation. I scream louder and louder, I try to move but I can't, I scream his name and I blurry because of the tears from my eyes but he doesn't hear me or see me, I'm like I was invisible. And then it happens. The noise of the gun goes off and the bullet hits my father. He fall n the floor, bleeding. There's nothing I can do. I scream his name again but now it's too late. He is dead.

** Please read and review! If you liked the story and want to get informed about new chapters, fav and follow! Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

TRIS

After last night when I had nightmares again, I thought I might stay in bed and have a lay in. And I did so but _unfortunately_ Tobias had to leave because he had work. I will be training initiates in 3 months and that's when I will also have to get up really early and go to my job. Training is a seasonal job but is well paid and respected anyway. This year, I think I will be training new initiates with Four. He will be the leader in training. Just like Eric used to during my own initiation. I can't be bothered to go down to the Pit and eat breakfast with everyone else so I just make myself some cereals and coffee. Then I put our new TV on and watch news.

Later, in the afternoon I go outside and do some running. It is a nice weather today, very sunny and warm. Perhaps when Four is back, we can go out somewhere.

When I'm back home, I take Tobias' laptop and check my e-mails. Then I go to on a chat room and talk to Christina. She said that she, Lynn, Uriah and Zeke went paintballing with some other Dauntless and it was 'amazing'. She also said she wished I could go with them and she wanted to invite me on the breakfast but I didn't turn up so there wasn't a chance. But for me it didn't really matter, I had a good and lazy day and I wouldn't probably go anyway.

TOBIAS

When I come home, Tris is on my laptop but when she sees me she puts it away and runs to embrace me. I hug her and kiss her and I go to the kitchen and intercede water for coffee. I sit on the couch next to Tris and we talk and kiss for another half an hours.

''It's nice today and I thought that maybe we could go somewhere.'' Tris said.

''You read my mind.'' I say and kiss Tris' cheek.

''We can go to the park and get some food on the way.'' I suggest.

''Yeah sure.'' Tris agrees.

In the park, we have a picnic and we eat the food that we bought on the way. We got some burgers and fruit. We were sitting on the grass and it was really nice. We were talking about small things like what I did today and what did Tris, some news and other stuff about initiation and other faction leaders. It is really nice to do that, well that's what couples are meant to do really.

Later, when we finish eating we play a 'game' when I throw a grape to Tris and she has to catch it with her mouths and she does that to me the same way. I catch all the fruits but Tris can't even get one. We are laughing at it and I'm feeling so happy. When Tris finally catches a blueberry she falls on my chest and kisses my lips. I put my hands around her waist and pull her closer to me. Then I kiss her neck and press my lips to hers again. We keep kissing and then we stop for a moment. Tris, still lying on me says:

''I love you.''

''Oh, I love you too. You know. We're all right.'' I say stroking her cheek.

''I know.'' She says and kisses my lips again.

TRIS

When we come home, I am tired. I put on my nightshirt and my gown and sit down in bed and close my eyes. I think about upcoming wedding and everything and everyone in there, how amazing and wonderful it is going to be. It will be my wedding, our wedding and I'm not going to let anyone ruin it. In two weeks I'm going to the final try-on for my dress, then there is another two weeks and then the wedding. I will be sleeping at Christina's house because, according to Christina, 'to make an impression at the wedding, your future husband can't see you before the ceremony.' That means: waking up at 6 AM and then having a 4 hours beauty session with Christina. I don't know how I'm gonna stand it yet, but I must do. Just for that day, just that one time.

Most of the things are already prepared, like: location, what food there will be, decorations and stuff. People also answered to the invitations and we know who is coming to the ceremony. I'm just a bit unsure whether it was right for Tobias not to even tell Marcus, I'm not saying to invite him, but tell him; it is his father at the end, isn't he? But Four is so angry at him that there is no such word that would describe it. I'm actually also angry at him, but not as much as Tobias. I don't know how it is to have such a bad father, because my dad was only good to me, they never did anything bad to me.

In the time after Marcus beat me up and I came back from the hospital, there were moments when Tobias was just going so badly angry and annoyed, sometimes even mental. It was difficult for me so I just put my hands around him and hugged him really tight for a few minutes, not saying anything. It helped, really helped; in most of cases. But later on, when it happened it was him who was pressing me to him like something he could never loose, like I was a bird that he was afraid to let go.

I stand up and go and find Tobias. I do the same what I always do when he is upset. I hug him, and push myself really close, I can't get closer than now, but I know that if I could, I would've done. He does the same to me and we just stand there, squeezed to each other, like we did when we went into his fear landscape and there was this little room. Then Tobias takes my face in his hand and kisses my lips. I don't let go and kiss him back, passionately. I know that in your life you must find the right person to spend the rest of it with them, and I am more than sure that this is just him.


End file.
